1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand protection structure, and more particularly, to a hand protection structure adapted to be assembled in a glove for providing a buffer to user's hands and protecting the hands from being injured by external impact or press.
2. The Prior Arts
FIG. 1 illustrates a glove having a conventional hand protection structure. As shown in FIG. 1, a glove 10 includes a palm portion and several finger portions, i.e., thumb, forefinger, middle finger, ring finger, and little finger, which extend from an end edge of the palm portion. An opening portion is configured at the opposite end edge of the palm portion, for allowing a user to put in his hand. A non-skid layer (not shown in the drawing) is provided at a front side of the glove. A hand protection member 101 is assembled inside the glove 10. The hand protection member 101 has a certain elasticity, and is configured to extend from the palm portion to each of the finger portions. When wearing such a glove 10, the user can adjust the width of the opening in accordance with the size of his wrist by adjusting a VELCRO hook and loop fastener 102 disposed at a peripheral of the opening.
When working or doing exercises, the hand may be accidentally injured by an external impact, especially, finger fractures or strains caused by reverse bending of the fingers. However, when wearing such a glove 10, the hand protection member 101 provides a buffer to relieve the external impact applied to fingers. In other words, the hand protection member 101 is adapted to eliminate the external impact to the fingers by slightly reverse bending. However, such a conventional hand protection member 101 of the glove 10 is usually made of soft materials such as plastic and rubber, which may be caused with elasticity fatigue after a long time use, so that the user is unconsciously put at risk of being gradually injured by the external impact. Therefore, the conventional hand protection member 101 of the glove 10 is desired to be further improved.